The Smitten Intruder
by Royal Detective
Summary: -During his travels Greylock comes across an island that is filled with animals. He didn't think he would ever run across a certain woman who has a similar hair style as Cedric's. Whoever this woman was she apparently didn't want any intruders.(Part 1 of the Valentine's Day Series!)


_**A/N:**_ Hey everybody, I've been very excited for this little series for Valentine's day. I guess in a way these four stories will make up for not doing one last year since I already was working on something else. In all truth, I think I was still working on 2017's list due to to being really sick at the end of the year. With that aside, let me explain a few things about this four-shot day series. All stories will have a romantic theme, the couples in this will be GreylockxIvy, DesmondxAmber, ZandarxHildegard and lastly, RolandxMiranda. Cedric and Sofia will not be getting any spotlights in this due to having an already big plot centered around them in my other series but they will make a short appearance in the second story as well as Calista. Lastly, all four stories will be taking place on the same day! I hope you enjoy please read and review!

* * *

_**Warning:**_ Please forgive me if Greylock or Ivy are out of character, I have never written Ivy in my stories before and while I have used Greylock quite a few times I am not really sure how he would act with her.

* * *

_**The Smitten Intruder**_

"I hope I don't regret trying this..." Greylock muttered to himself as he placed both of his oars inside the borrowed boat and pushed it into the water.

With his job as royal sorcerer over now, the man was excited that he could continue on his explorations of the world. He didn't think he would like traveling so much but thanks to his five month banishment from the kingdom last year, Greylock felt he had found something to keep his lonesome mind off of a certain someone.

While he did like traveling before his betrayal Greylock hated that he had to do it as part of King Magnus' orders. He always had to do something. Not to mention when he traveled with his former employer the sorcerer had found his hatred for the king's boastful nature grow more and more, but with all that over now, Greylock was happy he was finally free of the egoistic man. In all truth,Greylock could still feel the hatred of the people when they all saw him leave the castle a month ago with his traveling bag over his shoulder.

All of the villagers,servants,knights,jesters and all the rest hated that he had dethroned King Magnus a few years ago. While Greylock had hated Magnus for being so full of himself everyone else felt it was part as the man's one of a kind personalities. It would have seemed thanks His Majesty, the people had forgotten what it meant to be humble.

The man shook his head to rid himself the the horrible memories,thew his bag into the boat and began to get in himself.

Once in the monocled man pulled out a map from his robe and looked at it. The map had already contained many X's on kingdoms and islands he had already visited and while there were still many places to visit Greylock couldn't help but look at a certain island that had caught his eye last night.

He had looked over the piece of parchment many times but wondered how he hadn't saw it before. Considering at how close it was from his current location the sorcerer had decided that he should check it out, after all he had wand to travel everywhere and that island did count as 'everywhere'.

Putting the piece of parchment back inside his robe, Greylock picked up the oars,placed them in the water and began to row.

* * *

Once the boat was in the middle of the ocean Greylock had spotted something gray and white in the distance. Rowing closer he realized it was an island and no doubt it was the island on the map he wanted to visit since it was the only one on this side of the ocean.

When the boat had made it to shore Greylock was stunned that the gray and white he had spotted earlier was trees and grass. What kind of island was this? Where was all the color? Had he entered into another dimension?

The man shook his head at that hypothesis and placed his hand on his chin to think of a better explanation. After all, if this island was part of another dimension he wouldn't have saw it earlier when he was out on the ocean.

Deciding that he needed to explore further he started walking around and observed the place. Along the way, he had come across some animals and to his surprise their color wasn't matching the island's colors.

"I wonder if this island is under some sort of curse." Greylock muttered to himself. "It's amazing that i hadn't seen any witch or warlock behind all this yet."

"Hey,watch who you are calling witch!" A voice shouted from behind him making Greylock to turn around and see a woman in a black,gray,and white dragon fly designed dress. Her long hair was also black and white that just about matched her pale skin complexion and to the sorcerer's surprise the woman's eyes were blue! And wait...was that a skunk standing next to her.

"What are you doing on my island?" The woman asked again as she placed her hands on her hips and gave him a a hard stare.

Once he was out of his stunned state Greylock wasn't sure to make of the woman in front of him. "Who are you..?" He asked, thinking that she should answer his questions first. "If you have placed this island under a spell I suggest undoing it," He gestured to the environment around him then smirked. "The color is a little bland don't you think...?"

She huffed at his statement, crossed her arms and answered" I happen to like what my butterflies has done with the place. Besides, I live on this island and should have right to decorate as I please. After all, this is my little kingdom."

"Your kingdom..huh?" He asked with a raised eyebrow in amusement. "and I don't suppose that skunk over there is your pet too..." He asked pointing to the animal that stood next to her.

She picked the skunk up making the sorcerer jump back a bit at her bold action and was stunned yet again to find the animal happy in her arms. What kind of woman was she?

"Yes, in a way,he is." She answered as she petted the animal. "You on the other hand should start telling what you are doing her before I have my dragon flies knock you out." She warned as she used her free hand to conjure a dragonfly in the palm.

"Now,now,don't need to get hasty lady..."He said waving his arms. "I am Greylock the Grand and have merely come to explore your island in peace is all Miss..."

"Ivy...Princess Ivy," Ivy answered.

"Princess huh...where's the castle,family, subjects...from a person with your title and position I would think you would want grander things like a a better smelling pet." He said with a grin.

Roma glared the sorcerer for his continuing insults, If the man kept this up he was really going to spray him. He looked at Ivy, who was still was holding him and ...wait...was she amused?

"While I do like all these things...let's just say I'm not much of a people person. Once my sister took the throne I...sort of tried to dethrone her and once she defeated me,she banished me from the kingdom and after a long search I have finally found a place to call my own kingdom."

"I see." He muttered

"So if your name is Greylock...how is it you don't have Gray locks?"

"Long story," Greylock answered "Although, while I don't live up to my name I did accidentally did do this magical prank on a friend of mine and he ended up up with Gray bangs. He, of course, was bald for a while but I guess you could say I am one of those criminals who leave calling cards."

Ivy smirked and laughed a little at his story. In a way, she was starting to like this stranger much to Roma's annoyance.

After calming down from her fit of laughter Ivy smirked again "While I never let people on my island I suppose I can show you around some but then you must leave and never tell anyone of this place."

"That, I can do, Princess." Greylock said returning her smirk as he walked up to her,making Ivy's heart beat fast as he stood in front of her, picked up her hand and gently kissing the back of it.

Seeing the interaction left Roma stunned and want to attack the man for his bold move but since Ivy seemed to like it he backed off for now.

* * *

Once he was out on the ocean again Ivy couldn't help but feel strange inside as she watched Greylock row away. "You know Roma, maybe that guys isn't so bad, If I'm lucky, maybe I'll see him again. After all, I didn't say he couldn't return"

_**Least did she know that she would indeed see him again...**_

* * *

_**A/N: **_I hoped you guys liked my first GreylockxIvy story and remember to go easy on the reviews.


End file.
